


You really miss me, huh?

by an_anna



Series: Prison playbook AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Drama AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, prison playbook au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: Another Prison Playbook AU.Choi Seungcheol as Kim JaehyukYoon Jeonghan as Lee Joonho





	You really miss me, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Prison Playbook AU.
> 
> Choi Seungcheol as Kim Jaehyuk  
> Yoon Jeonghan as Lee Joonho

That day Jeonghan were walking together with Seungcheol to working on garden. "Hey," he hold Seungcheol's shirt stop the other man from walking.

"Why?"

"I want to ask a favor,"

Seungcheol frown, "Favor? to me? Why? what?"

Jeonghan smiles, "Ugh. i have a favor to ask,"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell corny and jailbird to not come to the greenhouse today?"

"Why?"

Jeonghan bit his lips, "Just,"

"Then who will help me practice?"

"Well, you have me, dont you?"

Seungcheol laugh, "alright. Ill tell them to not come. You, better stay till the end and not whine to go inside until i had enough of practice okay?"

"Call!"

Jeonghan skip happily holding two cup of coffee that night. He open the greenhouse door, expecting Seungcheol is practcing alone. But once he step inside his mood are surely drop. What he see in the greenhouse is Seungcheol not practice alone.

"What are he doing in here?" He ask eyeing the man in the bench.

"Sleeping. cant you see?" Seungcheol is back with his usual grin.

Jeonghan sigh for countless time. "Didnt i told you to stay alone?"

"Well, he and captain yoo are certaintly gonna kill each other of we are not separate them, bear with it. he is sick," Seungcheol continue to pick up the ball to pitch.

Just when he get ready in potion to pitch, he feels hands wrap in his waist. He relaxed his muscle and see blue shirt of arm give him a bag hug.

"My my what we have here?" he grab the arm and turn around.

He face with Jeonghan who pouting. He try to smotheren Jeonghan's hair."Why cant you tell that i only want together ONLY with you?" Seungcheol chukled.

"You miss me, dont you?"

"Please, This in the only place in this facility that doesnt have cctv where i can had a romantic encounter with you, And in here, there is your litle gangs. What was left for us?"

Seungcheol cup the other's cheek. "Oh so you really miss me?" he wishpered as he closen their face.

Jeonghan's eyes were train into the other's lips. "There is looney," he whispered.

"Well, he is sleeping," and by that Seungcheol connect their lips.

Jeonghan tighten his hug, clingin into Seungcheol's grey jumpsuits while Seungcheol's hand didnt leave Jihon's nape. didnt let go of his man. Seungcheol's finger then go down, loosen up one Jeonghan's nextie and even pop out the first button. He feels Jeonghan's palm gotten in his jumpsuits, he feels it now playing with his white t-shirt beneath.

"Huft. I cant pretend i didnt see anything. But isnt it too long?"

Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan scrambled, separating them self when they see a voice from behind. There they see Loney with his "usual" state huging his pillow .

Jeonghan chuckled, "I-i just gonna had my round. Ill comeback here to take you to your room," He said as he tidying up his clothes.

"well, im gonna throw some more,"

"Oh you should. It will level down your testosterone level," And the next ball is pitch perfectly into Looney's head. Put him back to sleeping state.


End file.
